


New Year's Kiss

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil do a liveshow for the end of 2014 with a surprise waiting at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordan_LaCroix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_LaCroix/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> **Disclaimer 2** : I do not claim that Phan is real in anyway, or that any of this is true.
> 
> Thanks to beta [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com)!
> 
> As prompted by Jordan_LaCroix. I hope this is what you wanted >.

It’s something they’ve been planning for a while. Like, a long while. Something they’ve been considering doing since the beginning of 2014.

But it’s been nerve wracking. Part of them still doesn’t really want to come out. It’s comfortable, keeping their relationship a secret, but also stressful in that they literally can’t be themselves anywhere they might be seen. At least not completely themselves.

So they decided, way back at the beginning of 2014, that they’d come out slowly. They’d do things that would make it more and more obvious that the two were definitely dating. They’d make it nearly impossible to doubt, and then on New Year’s eve, they’d get on younow and do something special.

And that’s where they were now; Phil doing a liveshow with Dan in the background playing games.

“’Where’s Dan?’” Phil reads from the chat. “On the computer, playing games. Wave hi, Dan!” he replies, angling the laptop further to the right so that Dan will appear more fully in the webcam. Glancing over, Dan waves before returning to his game.

“Don’t mind him, he’s on a Guild Wars binge. Trying to complete something or other before New Year’s,” Phil explains, starting to move the laptop away from Dan, but stopping to laugh when he sees Dan scowl at him through the laptop screen. “Anyway, who’s up for the drawing game?” Phil asks, finally righting the laptop.

After answering a few more questions and allowing his fans to get ready for the drawing game, Phil finally pulls out his sketchpad and his red sharpie to get the game started.

Meanwhile, Dan and Phil are waiting anxiously, watching the hands of the clock tick forward slowly towards midnight.

One kiss, they’d promised each other. One kiss, no explanation, and they’d never talk about it again. It would just be a thing everyone was aware of, but that they’d never discuss.

\--

“Tweet me your New Year’s Skellitrons and I’ll make sure to go through and like a few later tonight. Guess what guys? It’s almost midnight! Happy early New Year’s! Do you think we should get danisnotonfire to join us for the rest of the show?” Phil asks, heart beat thudding in his chest.

The chat explodes, and Phil’s just able to read a few “yes”’s and “get Dan!”’s before the chat becomes unreadable. With an anxious smile, Dan makes his way over, plopping down besides Phil.

“Hello, internet!” Dan greets with his two fingered salute, fingers tap-tap-tapping away against his knee. “How’s everyone doing? Excited for 2015?” he asks, grinning. In an attempt to be comforting, Phil presses his thigh up against Dan’s for just a moment, before moving away. Dan sends him a grateful smile.

For the next ten minutes, the two answer random questions, occasionally going off on tangents that bring them closer and closer to their own personal New Year’s resolutions.

As the clock ticks closer to 0:00, Dan says, “Yes, I really have decided to take up running as my New Year’s resolution. What about you, Phil?”

“Hmm…to make an alarm clock that dispenses jelly beans!” Phil jokes.

Dan laughs.

“No, but in all seriousness, there is one thing I’d really like to do,” Phil continues, eyes turning serious as the clock ticks over to 23:59.

“Okay…” Dan encourages, raising a questioning eyebrow. Phil can see his fingers trembling.

Neither boy says anything, stalling for time.

“Jesus Christ, Phil, are you going to tell us, or what?” Dan finally explodes, his nerves getting the best of him. Phil smirks.

“I guess so,” he says as the clock hits 0:00, and then he’s reaching out to cup Dan’s face in his hands and drag him forward.

“This,” he whispers against Dan’s lips, and then they’re kissing. Phil has Dan’s bottom lip trapped between his, and they’re already laughing through the kiss, but it doesn’t matter. Phil has opened his eyes to peak at the chat, and it’s already exploding, snapshots going off like crazy.

He thinks _enjoy this now, because this is the only kiss we plan on letting you see._

Then, he closes his eyes and goes back to kissing Dan, pressing up against him harder when Dan rests his hand on his hip. Unceremoniously, Phil reaches out and slams his laptop lid shut, effectively cutting his liveshow off.

Still laughing, Phil presses Dan into the couch cushions, and Dan wraps his arms around his waist.

“How much you wanna bet we just broke younow?” Dan asks, pulling away for just a moment.

“£10,” Phil murmurs back, right against Dan’s lips. They both laugh.

Finally, Phil pulls away, hips poised directly over Dan’s, to whisper “Happy New Year’s, Dan.”

“Happy New Years, Phil,” Dan responds, and pulls Phil back in for another kiss. 


End file.
